Whispering Heights 1867
by vamplover1329
Summary: There's a love triangle, love and vengeance and heartbreak. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS has twilight and vampire dairies names but not what its based on.
1. Chapter 1: The mystery Man

**_Whispering Heights 1867_**

_ I chose to join them, because love got in the way. We were very happy together, and I thought of that as the sweet coppery liquid slid down our throats. But love only goes so far and I was starting to feel dammed. For it is difficult, and can be easily replaced. We were standing in the middle of the burning village. But we didn't burn the graveyard or the mausoleum that was in it; we had some respect for the dead._

_"I love you, Damon," _

_"I love you too, Katerina,"_

_ I decided then, that I would do everything I could, to keep him loving me. Everything it takes._

**_ Whispering Heights 1996_**

**_ 139 Years has past and now it's happening again... and its worse this time. Jealousy, passion, and secrets are unraveling themselves in this small little town. As one girl comes between two old lovers, in an old town that has deep, dark buried secret and, that'll do anything to stay hidden._**

Somehow I knew someone was following me, watching me. I felt it every time I went out, even when I was in the privacy of my room, and at school staring out the window. I was so tired because I wasn't sleeping, my mind wondering back to the terrifying nightmares that I've had the past few weeks keeping me up.

"Isabella, are you listening?" asked Mr. Pearson, my History teacher.

Every head in the room turned toward me, I was mortified, as I nodded my head.

"Ok then, just look up here," he said.

The jocks grinned as they turned back, and I scowled back at them as the cheerleaders glared at me.

I went through school the entire day jittery. Every time someone closed a locker, dropped a pencil, or a book, I would jump. My friends kept asking if I was okay with a worried look on their faces, and I'd just tell them I was okay. But truth to tell, I wasn't.

Instead of walking the way I normally do, I went through the old graveyard called _Moorefield Cemetery,_ and the old burnt down village.

I still felt someone was watching me, but closer this time, slowly as the clouds flew over the sun, it started to rain. Running, I hid in the old, and crumbling, ivy flowered mausoleum waiting for it to stop.

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke facing concrete. But something was absent; I noticed my cell phone was missing and that the rain had stopped but it was still drizzling. Through the mist I thought I saw the silhouette of a man, but the second I saw him, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2:Damon

That night I dreamt that I was back in the cemetery, and I was looking at the man I saw. But this time, I saw him as clear as day. He had shoulder length dark brown hair that had a slight waviness, and was almost black, to it that outlined dark brown eyes that were almost black. He was also wearing a leather jacket over a black t-shirt, and black jeans. Holding out his hand to me, I noticed a ring that looked like two snakes wound together, with a small emerald in between both their mouths. The next thing I knew is that we are standing in a ballroom complete with a sparkling chandelier. I was wearing a magnificent cream colored dress with diamonds glittering on my fingers, and wrists. There were also emerald opal necklaces, with diamonds surrounding them around my neck.

"May I have this dance, Isabella?" The mysterious Italian accented guy said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked confused giving my hand to his outstretched one.

"Know everything about you, my name's Damon." Dancing around the room, I felt slightly uneasy about the person in front of me. I could sense a kind of danger about him-

the next thing I knew I was screaming as he had fangs and was biting my neck.

I woke with sweat matting dark curls to my forehead, and a raven cawing at my window. In a daze, I got out of bed and felt a strange pull with a voice inside my head saying, _go to him, you know where to go. _Walking in a tank top, loose fitting sweatpants, and bare feet in the middle October it was cold. After I got to the gate, I discovered it was open when it was usually locked at night. Eventually I noticed the watch on my wrist, after walking around a while, saying it was past 2 o' clock in the morning. Turning I bumped, I stared up into the most startling black/brown eyes and beautiful red lips, slightly stained red, that was turned up in a grin.

"Hi," he said, after his tongue darting out to get the red stain off his lips.

"Hey," I said, "You look familiar, have we met."

"I don't think so, my names' Damon." Putting out his hand, grinning widely.

"I'm Isabella," I said

Damon smiled, "I'm gonna call you Isa, I like it much better."

Smiling, I shook his hand, I shiver as I felt an electric shock flow through my body, but it didn't seem that he felt it, or didn't mind. Mistaking my shaking for the lack of my jacket he wrapped his black leather jacket around my shoulders.

"You look cold," he said.

"Thanks."

"So what are you doing out here at this time at night?" he asked.

"I actually don't know," I said looking around and little caught off guard.

"Well, it can be very dangerous this at night," he said smiling, "let me walk you home," he insisted.

"Thank you," I said


	3. Chapter 3: WH 1867

The next morning, I woke up thinking it was all a dream, but that was until I saw the coat folded on my window sill.

Dreamily I got ready for school I decided to wear a dark blue almost black tank top, black skinny jean pants with holes in them, and at the last minute I grabbed the leather jacket that Damon gave me. In the pocket I discovered my phone that I lost at the mausoleum, a phone number, and the diamond necklace I saw in my dream; I thought it was pretty so I put it on. Walking through _Moorefield _something seemed different, or maybe I was just imagining it. Running I tripped on a root that was sticking out of the ground and cut my leg. I was becoming paranoid, getting up I looked behind me, but saw nothing. When I turned around and bumped into something hard again, and without looking up I knew what it was, or who. For the second time in one day, I looked up into black eyes and a grin.

"Hi Isa, you're still wearing my jacket, and the necklace, you can keep them, it looks good on you," Damon said grabbing the necklace.

"Well you had my phone," I said smirking "how did you get it?" I asked

His grin leaving his face, he said, "I found it while I was walking by the mausoleum."

"Ok," I said a bit skeptical.

Bending down, he said, "Well would you look at that."

Looking down, I saw I ripped the leg of my jean covered with blood. Good thing I had holes in my jeans already.

"That looks pretty bad," he smiled, "come on."

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'll help you clean it up so it won't get infected."

Surprised I said, "Thanks, but you really don't have to do that, I have to get to school."

"Its ok I'll drive you there when we get done," he said smiling again, and taking my hands.

I looked down at our hands and said, "Ok," looking at him.

Helping me to his blue Chevy Camaro Convertible he drove me to his home. Driving up the road I caught him smiling, I asked what he was smiling about. He said "oh, I don't know, I just think that you'll like the house." He was right I did. As we were driving up the road to the house, I saw the most magnificent house I have ever seen. Through the black iron gates, I could see a beautiful green garden, with every flower and color imaginable.

The actual house was a mansion.

"We should clean that up," pointing to my leg, "sit down and I'll get the medicine," he said leaving the room.

Sitting down at the dark hardwood oak table, got out my phone and texted my best friend Alyssa to cover for me in 1st period. As I was putting my phone back in Damon's jacket that I had draped over the chair, he walked in and started to roll up my pant leg. After cleaning my wound, he drove me home after I said that I didn't want to go to school right away.

Getting out of the car I asked him if he wanted to come inside. As I walked in the door I saw him standing outside the door still.

"Hey come on inside, my Aunt and Uncle isn't home," I said grinning.

Smirking back he stepped inside, "Where's your parents?" he asked.

"They're dead." I said with a familiar dread filling my stomach.

Smile fading he reached out to me and hugged me; I tensed up for a second then relaxed and hugged him back. He smelled sweet with something else I couldn't quite place; I shivered even though I was wearing his jacket.

Pulling back I said, "Here I'll turn up the heater," As I pulled off the jacket.

"Do you want to see my room?" I asked him turning around.

"Sure," he said, as I could hear the smile in his voice.

Leading him up the stairs I lead him into the second room on the right. Opening the white door you could see the white room with the black desk and chair against the wall, beside the window seat with red curtains, and a black dresser with a mirror on the other. My iron queen bed also had a black silk comforter with a white under sheet and bed skirt, with a flat screen mounted on the wall on the opposite wall. On the nightstand was a silver metal lamp, and a picture of me and my daughter in the hospital when she was born, which I put upside down to keep Damon from seeing.

"Nice room," he said.

"Thanks," I said lying down on the bed, "I'm so tired, I haven't been sleeping well," covering my face with the pillow above my head.

I took it off to see Damon pulling off my shoes.

"What are you doing? I have to get to school," I asked laughing and falling back on the bed.

He sat back up and said, "You said you're tired, you can skip one day of school, right?"

"Ugh, I suppose so," Saying as I sat up and pulled back the covers and laid down.

He bent down and kissed me on my forehead, "Goodbye Isa," He said

Catching his hand I said "Wait, can you lie down with me?"

"Sure," he said. Kicking off his shoes and sliding under, he put his arm around me and pulled my body against him. "Better?" he asked, his breath ruffling my hair.

"Better," I said, smiling and closing my eyes.

Waking up to another nightmare, I didn't know where I was. Then I remembered Damon, who was holding me in his arms and saying words in a different language that I didn't understand, but were strangely soothing.

As I relaxed and I put my arm around him, I looked up into his face and asked, "What happened?" Even though I already knew.

"You had a nightmare," he answered, with a worried look on his face, "Are you ok?" he asked, tightening his arms around me.

"Yeah, I'm ok," I said with a smile.

Sighing he said, "You're Aunt came in here to check on you earlier."

With a panicked look on my face I said, "Oh my god, she is going to kill me," covering my face with my hand.

Pulling my hand into his, he smiled and said, "Its ok, I hid in the closet, and parked my car down the block before they got here."

Sighing, I smiled and punched him on the arm, "You scared me, I thought I was going to die," I said laughing.

Him now laughing he said with a serious look on his face, "I would never let that happen." When he leaned down and kissed me. Right then the door chose to open, me and Damon sprang apart, I expected a furious Aunt and Uncle, but didn't expect to see a dark brown haired two year old little girl with big dark eyes in a pink cotton pajama dress with fairies on it, and tangled hair stood in the doorway holding a worn out teddy bear. We all stiffened and looked at her while she looked at me.

"Isa, who's this," Damon asked curiously.

"I - she – this is -," I stammered, looking between them.

"Mommy?" she asked, clutching her teddy.

"Damon this is my daughter, Scarlet," I said looking up.

"Hi sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked her getting out of bed and picking her up.

"I don't feel good and I can't sleep," she said in her little girl voice looking at Damon, putting her head on my shoulder and clutching her arms around my neck.

"Hi," Damon said, recovering and coming over to us.

Looking at him I said, "Here," trying to give her to him and walking over to my nightstand and pulled out a thermometer. "Open," I said to her as I took her again and put it under her tongue, pulling it out it read 103.7.

"Oh, honey," I said, worried, "We're going to have to take you to the doctor." Putting on my jacket. "Hey," I said turning to Damon, "Can you drive with us to the hospital? I need to talk to you afterward."

"Oh, ah, sure," he said looking surprised, "how do I get out of here without your Aunt and Uncle seeing me?"

"Ah, climb out the window and there are vines you can hold on to." I said.

After he climbed out the window Scarlet asked, "Mommy, who was that man? Is that Daddy?"

After a few moments I chose my words carefully and looked at her with tears brimming her eyes, "No Sweet pea its not, Daddy left us and he's not coming back, you know that," Tears spilling down my cheeks.

Wiping the tears away, she hugged me and said, "Don't cry Mommy."

Trying not to slip on the stairs while holding Scarlet, I saw my Uncle Jim and Aunt Jenna and said, "Guys I have to take Scarlet to the hospital, she has a fever."  
Getting up with a worried look on her face, she put her hand to Scarlet's forehead and said, "Oh dear, do you want me to drive you?" She asked me.

"Love you, Aunt Jenna," Said Scarlet half asleep.

"Love you too, honey."

"No, I'm fine I'll drive her," I said kissing her cheek, looking at the couch I said, "Bye Uncle Jim," to Aunt Nancy I said, "I'll try to be home by midnight."

"Bye kiddo," Said Uncle Jim looking back from the TV.


End file.
